Stitches
by nickduvallover
Summary: Jeff needs stitches after a rehearsal gone bad. Dr. Nick Duval to the rescue! Niff. AU


Here is yet another one shot! This time it is of Jeff needing stitches. Nick is the ER doctor that gets him all patched up. Please remember to review! They are love!

* * *

Jeff was in his dorm room practicing some dance moves that Hunter had forced him to work on for Sectionals. They were all moves that normally only he could do, as nobody could do flips in the rest of the Warblers. And he couldn't do it in the Dalton Senior commons now because another club was having their reserved time in it. He sighed when he failed to do another flip, angry at both himself and Hunter for making him do it. He missed the old Warblers, the non-slushy throwing, sidestepping that he joined when he was a freshman, four years ago. He didn't know why he even tried to do this move, but Hunter threatened that he would kick them all out if they didn't.

He was really determined to do this move, as so far he was the only Warbler right next to Thad that was unable to do it. As he attempted it one more time he landed way to far back and fell on the sharp corner of his desk that he had for homework. He landed on the floor and it hurt. Really bad. He was bleeding and knew that he would have to go to the ER because of this. He tried to get up as Thad busted in, also angry about Hunter. When Thad got a better look at Jeff he ran to him. "What happened? Is this from that move?" Thad asked and Jeff nodded quietly in response. Thad sighed. "I will take you to the ER, don't worry, man."

Jeff sighed. He really hated ER's. They were always crowded and painful. He always had bad experiences in one. "Do I really have to?" He asked Thad as they walked out of the dorm building. Thad nodded. "Yes, Jeff, you have a huge cut of your forehead. I am guaranteeing you that it will need stitches." Thad said after he got in the driver's side and pulled out of the parking space.

Jeff sighed. He really did hurt so maybe he should. He just hated needles, anything with a sharp point he hated. He dozed off while Thad continued to drive to Westerville Medical Center. He just wanted to get it over with.

Dr. Nick Duval had just started his shift in the ER. He was an ER resident that normally took care of the kids that came to the ER. He was interested in pursuing Pediatric Emergency Medicine. He was a nice man, always making sure that his patients are well taken care of.

After he finished with a little one he had diagnosed with appendicitis he went to the ER nurses station to see who his next patient would be. The nurse told him that he would be seeing a seventeen year old teen that would require stitches. He nodded and took the chart from the nurse. He walked over to the bay that his new patient was at, opening the curtains and smiling at the blond.

"Hey, Jeff. So I am Dr. Duval, your doctor today. Can you tell me what happened?" He asked the scared teen.

Jeff smiled weakly at the brunette doctor. "H-h-hi." He said, between deep breaths, his nerves obvious. Nick put a hand on Jeff's right shoulder. "Take a deep breath and relax. It is going to be okay, I will take my great care of you." Nick told the blond. Jeff sighed.

"I, um I was rehearsing a few dance moves and I did a flip.. and yeah so I guess I bumped my head into the desk. I am so stupid." The blond said in tears and Nick shook his head. "You are not stupid Jeff. An accident happened; you could not have prevented this from happening." Nick told the sweet blond, wiping his tear that had begun to fall. Jeff looked up at his doctor. "I know, I just can't believe that this happened. I should have left the warblers. But I want my senior year to be great, and I have been in the glee club since I was a freshman." Nick smiled at him. "It's okay; you just need a few stiches. And you will be good as new."

Jeff nodded and laid back down. Nick quickly ran a neurological test just to make sure things were good in that department. Head bumps can sometimes have that kind of effect on the brain, so he was just making sure. After he was given the all clear Nick began to prep for the stitches. The doctor had washed his hands and slid on a pair of white gloves onto his hands. After preparing the tray he rolled it over and sat down on the stool right next to Jeff's head.

"Okay, let's get started. First I am just going to take a good look at your cut, see what all I need to do." Nick told Jeff, who slowly nodded. Jeff had to admit that Nick was the nicest doctor he ever had. He was really sweet, and it really made this experience so much better.

Nick began to examine the cut carefully, seeing how deep it was, how long it was. There was a lot of blood, which concerned Nick. "How are you feeling? Queasy?" Nick had questioned and Jeff shook his head no. Nick nodded. "Okay that's good." Nick said as he finished the exam, quickly giving Jeff some pain medication so he wouldn't feel the stitches. Jeff winced. "I know, I am really sorry. That was just me numbing the cut so when I do the stitches, you will feel nothing."

Jeff nodded. He started to feel the effects of the meds and already felt better. He had never had stitches before, so he didn't know what they all entailed. Nick had prepared the needle and Jeff sighed. Nick decided to talk to his patient to help him feel more in ease.

"So Jeff, where do you go to school?" Nick had asked, sticking the needle to begin the procedure. Nick would estimate that the blond needed about 15 stitches. He also chose the dissolvable thread so Jeff would not need to come back.

"Dalton Academy." Jeff answered Nick, who raised his eyebrows. "You're kidding. Wow, I attended there when I was in high school." Nick told his patient. "Wow that is funny." Jeff smiled for the first time. It was a full smile. Jeff was realizing that maybe the ER wasn't bad. Nick had continued to work on the stitches, finishing about 5 minutes later. "Okay, you are all done." Nick told Jeff.

"Already? Wow." Jeff said as he leaned up on the pillow while Nick cleaned up the area a little.

"Yep, just make me one promise." Nick told Jeff who waited to hear what Nick wanted. "Just please don't hesitate to come back if you get a fever, or if it swells. Just a warning, you are going to have a scar, but that should fade slowly through the next few years." Nick told Jeff and wrote in the chart about all he did.

"Of course. Thank you so much. I have always had bad experiences in ERs, you changed that trend." Jeff told Nick who smiled. "You're welcome. You did good, just be more careful next time, move outside for a rehearsal like that." Nick smiled at the patient and left Jeff. Thad came in to get him a minute later.


End file.
